


Shade Tree

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [75]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a break<br/>prompt: shade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade Tree

Harry sat in the shade of the palm trees. This was a much-needed vacation. He intended to do nothing but relax, and read. He hadn't realized how much he needed this break until he sat down and drew in a deep breath, satisfied in the knowledge he didn't have to rush off to a meeting or have a stack of papers waiting for his attention. 

He was perfectly content to sit under the tree and enjoy the gentle breeze. Of course, being able to watch Lee walk out of the sea with water dripping down his body had it's benefits.


End file.
